Stick Shift goof
by blazergod200
Summary: What happens when your mom is interested in how fast your stick shift will go


tick Shift Goof

It was after 12 noon, on a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping outside, the leaves on the trees were starting to grow again, and the sun was shining brightly through the clouds. It was a great day to get out, enjoy the air and take in the splendor of life…

…or, just sleep in for as long as possible.

Pete Jr., known by those close to him as PJ, decided to go for the latter. Still in his daily wardrobe from the night before, due to a wild night of hanging out with his buddy Max Goof, he slumbered in a sound rest; his snoring rattling the walls. Unfortunately, his good afternoon's sleep would be shortly and rudely interrupted.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The thunderous voice of authority launched the teen out of his bed and up to his feet, albeit wearily. He drudged towards the doorway, his eyes barely open as he made his way out. Almost immediately a small blur passed him by in the hall, by the name of Pistol. Her jubilant yell echoed through the hall, but provided no help in waking PJ from his slumbering march. But as he reached the bathroom and slowly pushed the door open, he received one loud & effective wake-up call.

"What the—PJ!"

In an instant, his eyes popped open to the size of dual spotlights over the sight in front of him. There she was, Peg Pete, his loving mother, wearing nothing but hair-rollers as she stood next to the sink. Obviously she had just gotten out of the shower, so her entire frame was on show. PJ could see the swell of her breasts, the curvature of her hips, and even her lovely bare snatch. Her hotness escalated even more as her son surmised that it was freshly shaven. But before he could stare any more at his mother's fantastic body, common sense set in, followed by panic.

"Uh…guh…SORRY, MOM!"

Like a flash he slammed the door and leaned against it, his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest. "Mom…my Mom…was naked!" He huffed exhaustedly. "And…and hot! I never knew she was so hot! I mean…what am I thinking!?"

"PEEEEE-JAAAAAAAAYYY! GET DOWN HERE ON THE PRONTO!"

The sound of his father demanding his presence snapped him out of it, as PJ quickly rushed for the stairs. "OK, it was just an accident!" He said to himself. "Mom's probably already forgotten about it. Just a simple accident."

Back in the bathroom though, Peg was wary of believing it was just a simple accident. "PJ…was just…staring at my body!" She uttered. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean he is a teen after all but…me?"

She then turned towards the bathroom mirror to examine exactly what her son saw in her. "Well, my breasts aren't exactly saggy like I'd thought they'd be." She held them close together and slowly kneaded them together. "And I still have the same figure I had in high school." As she eyed her body up & down in the mirror, a small grin appeared on her face; one that grow with each passing second as she began to pose like a supermodel. "Oh yeah, I still got it. In fact, I think I could be a MILF all those guys on Pete's show were talking about."

Back downstairs, PJ hurried into the kitchen, only to see his father there chomping down on a bowl of morning cereal while reading the Sunday paper. "Uh Dad, you bellowed?"

"What, huh?" Pete's chain of thought was broken, but he quickly recovered. "OH YEAH! Need'ja down here to do a real big favor for ya old man! And don't worry; because you know I'm good ta pay ya back!"

PJ anticipated his father would go here. "Uh, that's great Dad, but see, I kinda got plans for today and I…"

"Aw, come on!" Pete said, putting down his paper. "No time to help out your dear old Dad? It won't take long. Then ya can go back to whatever you teens do these days…"

Getting up from the table, Pete waved his son on as the two walked through the living room, towards the front door. They left out the house as Pete led the way to his driveway, where his navy blue Cadillac Classic sat patiently in the sun. PJ couldn't stifle a smile as he laid eyes on it. Since he went with his Dad to buy it at the age of 8, he's always dreamt of being behind the wheel of that luxury ride. And it appeared that his dream was coming true, as Pete pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them to his son.

"Wait, Dad…you mean you…?"

"That's right son…" Pete told him. "I want you to wash my baby for me!"

It wasn't exactly the news he wanted to hear, but it was great nonetheless. Even driving that auto beauty two blocks was more than enough for PJ. "No prob, Dad!" He enthusiastically answered. "I'll even have them put in a wax job! And…"

"Ho-ho-ho-hold on there, junior!" Pete grabbed his son by the shoulder, stopping him from advancing to the driver's door. "Now you know I don't trust those deadbeats down at the Car Wash! Lousy workers stealing 75 cents from MY ashtray! Nope, I want this task done by hand…a Pete's hand!"

And just like that, PJ's dream was shot down as his father continued. "I want this car, washed-up, blow-dried, spit-shined, lubricated, satiated, allocated, and if all else asphyxiated! I know I can count on you, son!"

"But-but, but-but-but…" PJ tried to explain various reasons why he couldn't stay at home to hand wash a car it seems he never will drive. But as he pulled out a wad of dollars from his pocket, he could only watch as his father quickly snatched them into his own hands.

"Ooh! This'll come in handy for the ballgame I'm going to with that Goof!"

"But Dad…" PJ protested. "You gave me that money to get Mom a Mother's Day gift!"

After hearing that, Pete thought his actions over for a moment, before finding a way rectify the situation. "Well, guess I'll just have to pick up some souvenirs from the game and say you gave them to her! No need ta thank me son, that's what loving father's do."

The last thing PJ wanted to do was thank his father at that moment. Not only was most of his day ruined due to his father's request for a hand-washed car, but now he was gonna take the rap for giving his mother a lousy gift on a day honoring her. Coupled with seeing her naked in the bathroom, everything was going down in flames for PJ.

Just then, a rickety red jeep pulled up right in front of the Pete household, with Goofy & Max inside. "Come on Pete, we don't wanna miss the First Pitch. Ah-HYUCK!"

"Yeah, yeah Goof. Just let me get my video camera!" Pete yelled back. "Maybe I can sell some highlights for a quick buck!"

As Pete made his way back towards his house, Max hopped out and ran over to his friend PJ. "Dude, sorry my Dad couldn't swing tickets for you, man."

"Eh, it's cool." PJ replied, not feeling in a Baseball mood anyhow. "What stinks is my Dad roping me in to washing his car."

"Wait, you mean the Cadillac?" Max asked, to which PJ nodded. "Well, at least you get to drive it down to the wash."

PJ shook his head in response. "Nope, the old man wants it hand washed. And to make it worse, he took back the money I was gonna use for my Mom's gift today."

"Harsh." Max sympathized. "Well, there still is a benefit to this."

"That I'll get to wash a luxury car that I'll never drive in my lifetime?" PJ deduced.

Max responded by grabbing his friend and turning him towards his home, and pointing to his front window, where Peg was currently standing, wearing nothing but a short pink robe. "No, you get to be at home…with that!"

"Oh Dude, don't even get me started!" PJ replied. "It's bad enough I accidentally saw her naked earlier. Now the whole day's gonna be awkward and…"

Max cut off his best friend by putting his mouth over PJ's. "You…saw her…naked!?" PJ nodded his head. "OK. When I get back from the game, I want details!"

PJ pushed his friend's hand from his mouth. "What's the big deal?"

In utter shock, Max's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "You can't be serious, right? Dude, you're mom's a MILF!"

PJ took another glance back towards the window, where his mother was briefly bending over. Needless to say, he felt inclined to agree with his best friend. "Well yeah, she's hot." He agreed. "But it's not like I can do anything about it."

"And who's to say you can't?" Max suggested. One that PJ quickly caught on to, and shot down.

"No! No way, man!" PJ told him. "I can't even, man! That's my Mom!"

"And your point is?" Max promptly replied. "You never know, man! She could be open to the idea! Hey, my cousin Debbie was…and still is."

Now it was PJ's turn to be stunned. "Wait…you and Debbie? But she's in college…"

"And if it's great with a college chick…" Max continued. "Just think how it would be with someone experienced…like your mom."

HONK-HONK!

"Come on Max, we gotta get a move on!" Goofy called from his jeep as Pete climbed in the passenger side.

"Look, gotta go!" Max told PJ. "But listen, do NOT ignore this chance, man! You could turn it into the greatest day of your life!"

And with that, Max hopped into the back seat, just as Goofy put pedal to the metal and floored off down the road. A moment later, the front door of PJ's house swung open, and Peg stormed out still wearing her pink robe. "PETE, YOU GET BACK HERE!" She demanded with her voice more forceful than a Drill Sergeant's.

"Whoa Mom, what's wrong!?" PJ inquired.

Peg responded with a half-solemn sigh. "Nothing, your father just has his way of telling me that he loves me…" She said. "…By leaving half the kitchen in a mess from his feasting! Why aren't you with him though, honey?"

"Aw…Dad said he needed me to wash his car…by hand." PJ confessed.

"Figures. Deadbeat never could shell out a dime to get it professionally done." Peg growled under her breath. "Well honey, try not to…"

Her statement trailed off as she noticed her son's eyes, and followed them to her bosom, which looked even more desirable with her robe on. "He's still staring at me!" She thought. "Wow, he must really think I'm something. More than what Pete's been thinking of my body lately! Hmm, I wonder…"

"Honey?"

Upon hearing her mother's voice, PJ immediately snapped out of his gaze. "Huh, what? Oh! Mom, I'm…"

"I was thinking…" Peg interrupted, not giving PJ the chance to apologize. "How about I give you some help with washing your Dad's car? I mean, it's so big and you don't wanna waste your whole day on it, do you?"

There was a hint of seduction in her voice as she leaned in close to her son, and her smile exhibited it as well. PJ was helpless to resist. "N-no problem, Mom. Happy for the help."

"Wonderful!" She cheered. "Just let me change into something more appropriate for this job. I'll be right ba-a-ack."

PJ watched as his mother joyfully bounded back up the walkway and into the house, before turning away in embarrassment. "Oh man, I must be losing it." He told himself. "It almost sounded like she was coming on to me." He quickly shook the feeling off. "Naw, that's…that's impossible. I mean it…it would be cool, and Max did say he…Naw! Man, I shouldn't even be thinking about it. I mean, it's just washing the car with my Mom. That's it, nothing more!"

And for 5 minutes, that's what PJ told himself. It became his pseudo-mantra, as he tried to keep his hormones in check. Unfortunately, he was unprepared for the next sight he was about to see.

"Yoo-hoo, Pee-Jay!"

The young Pete turned around, and quickly felt his hormone defense barrier crash down as he saw his mother dressed in nothing but a worn wife-beater, daisy duke-style short jean shorts, and a pair of old socks & sneakers. In her hands were a bucket of soapy water and a cloth & sponge. "You ready to go to work, honey?"

"I-I-I-I…I-I-I…" The words escaped PJ at the moment, but luckily his head nodding answered for him.

It took a moment for him to regain his composure, but he did so long enough for them to get started. PJ took the cloth and began to wash the left side & tires of his father's Cadillac, while Peg focused her attention on the hood. Minutes passed as most of the car became covered in suds. PJ had just finished cleaning the front tire, slowly rose to find the water bucket…when he saw them.

Peg's motherly mammaries were on display. She was in the middle of a long stretch to reach a missed corner on the hood, and PJ could see them. Her wife-beater was soaking wet, with soap bubbles scattered around. And the view allowed her son to see her plump breasts, including her pink nipples. The sight left him motionless, and he could only utter out two words.

"Oh, Mama…"

"Hmm, yes baby?" Peg asked, turning to him.

"Uh…uh…NOTHING!" Out of panic, the young son reached for the driver's side door and quickly scrambled inside. As he hung his head inside the car, Peg turned slightly away from her son and grinned to herself.

"Maybe I overdid it going with the Car Wash look." She told herself, examining that most of her outfit is now wet & see-thru. "It is flattering to know he thinks I'm hot, though. Oh well, better go talk to him."

She brushed what soap suds she could find on herself off as she walked over to the passenger side door. Opening it up, she climbed in her car with PJ, and closed the door behind her. "You OK, honey?"

"Yeah, fine! Totally fine!" He quickly answered, trying to fold his legs and cover his erection.

Peg giggled to herself as she noticed his act. "Nice attempt trying to hide it, but I can notice that thing from a block away."

And just like that, PJ was caught. "I-I'm sorry, mom." He said, hanging his head. "I-I just couldn't help…"

Peg put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I'm flattered that you think your mother's still sexy."

PJ let off a short chuckle, but still wasn't enough to lift his spirits from all that happened today. "Yeah…just wish I could've gotten you a gift for today."

Peg narrowed her brow as she guessed why. "Let me guess, your father took the money to the game with him?" PJ nodded. "And I'll bet he try that old souvenir bit he did for Mother's Day last year. Well, don't worry about it, hun. I know how much you love me, and that's what counts."

As PJ looked into his mother's eyes, he saw sincerity, and truly believed her words. He also saw a hot middle-aged woman sitting across from him in a skimpy wet outfit, her body dripping from the water that sprayed around earlier. And inside his head, Max's words echoed in his mind; do not ignore his chance. PJ didn't, he paid attention and took the surprising initiative, by leaning forward and planting his lips on his mother's in a loving display. He left them there for almost 5 seconds before pulling back, common sense hitting his mind like a tidal wave.

A look of fright adorned his face, while Peg gave off an expression of pleasant surprised. "Aw man Mom, I'm so sorry!" PJ blurted out. "I know that was so wrong!"

"I'll say it was, honey." Peg agreed. "I'm surprised at your age you don't know how to properly kiss a girl." Those combination of words caused PJ's heart to skip a beat. But his life muscle would quickly catch up and then some with Peg's next move. "Allow me to show you the correct way…"

Before the young Pete could even react, he found his mother's lips pressed against his, along with something else pressing against his body. Her breasts were smushed against his right shoulder, and he could feel her hard nipples poking against him; it was a feeling unlike heaven. PJ couldn't help but to grope his mother's love pillows as their kiss began to increase in passion. Peg's tongue then invaded her son's mouth, as she shifted her self closer to him.

Suddenly, PJ found his bulge being lovingly attended to by his mother's hand, as she rubbed it from the outside. Her hand would soon venture into his jeans though, and through his boxers until it came in contact with his hard cock. He couldn't help but to respond audibly as she slowly worked her fingers over his shaft. She replied with a muffled moan of her own; she adored the way her own son played with her nipples and lovingly caressed her cleavage. In fact, it served to get her wetter than any ordinary garden hose could ever do.

So she broke the kiss and look PJ. "Mmmm, you may need a few pointers on kissing, but you certainly know your way around a pair of breasts."

PJ couldn't stop himself from blushing in response. "Yeah…I, kinda read Dad's magazines to get a good look at them."

Peg just grinned, knowing that with boys his age, that was only typical. "Well since you're so considerate of what your mother likes, let me show you a trick I use to do while your father & I were dating…"

PJ watched his mother's hands as they reached down and unzipped her tight jean shorts, and pulled them down to his knees. What he saw next was a sight that dropped his jaw and stopped his heart momentarily…his mother's MILF pussy. Before he could admire it anymore though, Peg shifted again and lied down on her back across the passenger & driver's seat. Her head was in PJ's lap before he knew it, and her hands were at work pulling down his jeans. In rapid time his erect manhood was out in the open, and a moment later her mouth was wrapped around it.

She didn't use her hands as she sucked her son's cock lovingly; they were used to play with her own pussy, which was becoming wetter by the second. An intense feeling of shock and pleasure left PJ unable to move at the moment, though obviously he had no complaints.

"Oh man…" He thought to himself. "My mom's such a pro at this…no, she's better than that. She's like a Hall of Famer!"

Peg switched up her tactic and began sucking and tonguing the head of PJ's member. She then grabbed PJ's right hand and invited it to her warm, moist womanhood; an invitation he gladly accepted. With his mother guiding his movements, he slowly rubbed fingered her snatch, as she turned her attention to his hard shaft. Her tongue & lips ran across the bottom of his stiffness, surprisingly never letting it escape her mouth's range. It felt so good to her, especially with the extended lack of sex due to Pete's 'tiredness'. She took his swollen member back into her mouth and began to suck more feverishly than before, her head moving back rhythmically in his lap. Her two fingers also worked with his in her pussy, causing her juices to flow out even more.

Soon, Peg desired more than just four fingers inside of her. "Oh PJ, you are a fast learner!" She complimented while sitting up. Her bare ass felt good against Pete's leather car seats as she pushed her jean shorts down to her ankles, and stepped out of them. "But let me show you how a seasoned pro operates…"

PJ was motionless as his mother moved into position, climbing across the car until she landed in his lap. His manhood rested against her lower stomach, her legs were bent, and she was ready to take in every inch of her son.

"Ready, honey?" She cooed seductively.

PJ just nodded his head slowly as a reply.

Using her index & middle fingers, Peg split open her wet pussy lips and slowly lowered herself down. Her other hand gripped her son's cock as she let it venture deep inside of her. Soon, PJ found every inch of his dick cradled between his mother's inner walls.

"Oh man…so good…" He uttered in a love-filled daze.

"You certainly are, baby…" Peg reciprocated, joining her mouth to his again. Her movements started off slow as PJ could only hold on for the ride. Peg took control of the moment, giving her son a show as she kneaded her own tits while pumping his manhood. Her face even became flush as she rode her son. "OH PJ, I'm so glad we're doing this…" She confessed. "You don't know how long it's been…"

That confession surprised the young Pete. "You mean you don't do it with Dad, anymore?"

"Not unless it's my birthday…" Peg replied under her breath, pumping her hips. "Let's just say…your father made it necessary for me to have certain "tools" around."

"That…that is so cool…" PJ commented, one which flattered his mother even more.

"Thank you, honey." She said. "Maybe later I can give you a show with them…but now I want your cock."

That declaration was more than enough to exhilarate PJ, who began to break from his mother's rhythm and conduct his own strokes of passion. His hands on her hips, he thrust his manhood deep inside her snatch over and over, eliciting yelps and moans of passion from Peg. She loved that he now took control; it was more that Pete ever did in bed most of the time. Unfortunately it didn't last long as suddenly, and prematurely, PJ let off a hot load that filled her inner walls. It wasn't the ending that he desired, but surprisingly Peg wasn't affected by it.

"Aw man, Mom, I'm sorry—!"

She quieted her son by putting her hand on his mouth. "Calm down, PJ. It was supposed to happen quickly, since you're losing your virginity." She told him. "Just give it a couple of minutes and…SO THAT'S WHERE IT IS!"

The sudden change in topic startled PJ as he watched his mother reach down between the car seats, right next to the stick shift, and pick up what appeared to be a first sight, a huge silver, plastic bullet.

PJ was understandably confused. "What the…Mom?"

"Oh I've been looking for this thing for AGES!" Peg declared. "Just one of my old favorites I used when your father would fly off to his Used Car Salesmen Conventions."

PJ read the name on the phallic object. "Steamboat Willie?"

"Just a little nickname I gave it…" She said. "…and it's never let me down."

"Whoa…you are the coolest MILF ever!" PJ declared.

"Aw, thank you honey!" Peg answered, before giving her son a kiss on the lips. "Now be a darling and work Mommy's nipples for her, while I get this puppy primed for action!"

And she did just that, using her mouth to help lubricate her special little helper as PJ tended to his mother's mammaries. Already PJ felt himself hardening inside of his mother's wet pussy, as did Peg. Slowly, her hips began to gyrate, slightly grinding against her son as he licked & toyed with her nipples as asked. PJ's eyes then made a glance upward, where he saw his mother nearly deep-throating her favorite toy, before pulling the slickened phallus from her mouth and grinning deviously.

"Mmmm, good & ready." She sensually growled. "PJ?" The young Pete detached himself from his mother's bosom and gazed up at her. "I think I'll let you do the honors, honey."

Passing on 'Steamboat Willie', Peg leaned forward, driving her heaving breasts into his face. With the special toy in hand, PJ carefully felt out his mother's plump backside, searching for her backdoor entrance. Once found, he eased it right to the edge, and allowed Peg to do the rest. She slowly sought to push herself onto it, wearing a look of anticipation at first. But it soon turned to anguish as she began to recall just how big it felt inside of her, and just how long it's been since she's used it.

But she didn't waver, and within a few moments 'Steamboat Willie' was deep inside of her, almost to the hilt. "Oh Daddy, Yes!" She moaned before turning to her son, who was just as hard as her toy at the moment. "Come on, PJ. Mommy wants everything you got!"

PJ didn't disappoint either. With his hand still holding the base of his mother's toy, he worked it in & out of her lovely ass while his cock attended to her snatch. His hips were almost working on their own as he seemed to jump deep into his mother with every thrust upward. Peg rewarded his enthusiasm with her tongue in her son's mouth again, giving him a kiss so passionate their lips could be heard slapping together. Soon, Peg's body began to bounce from PJ's forceful thrusts, her breasts bouncing around as if they were on trampolines. Her snatch was so wet, and her body was glistening with sweat. The entire interior of Pete's Cadillac was like a sauna; the windows were even fogged over, which thankfully let no one from the outside see what was going on; although they could guess.

PJ was really starting to work the dildo, shoving it deep into her ass. It felt so good that she couldn't even hold her silence as she broke the kiss. "Oh BABY!" She screamed. "That's right, keep working Mommy's ass, PJ! Fuck me hard!"

Their torrential pace was enough to put wear & tear on the shocks of the car. Peg was now riding her son with gusto, wanting to squeeze everything she could out of the young lad. PJ could only hang on to her ass, gripping it firmly, as he continued to put 'Willie' to work. Peg's moans echoed through the car, and signaled she might be nearing her limit. She wasn't the only one…

"Mom…I think I'm gonna cum!" PJ told her.

"Go ahead, baby…" Peg moaned. "Go ahead & cum!"

Both Mother and Son hit their climax, a sexual explosion that caused the driver's seat to drastically recline back, putting both in a horizontal position. As they landed, PJ shot forth another hot load of jizz deep into his mother's pussy, which was flowing like a waterfall. Peg's heaving bosom was pressed against her son's chest, and her special toy was still wedged deep in her ass. Both were spent…and both were satisfied.

"Well…I've gotten my workout for the week…" Peg quipped, while catching her breath.

As she looked down though, she spotted worry on her son's face. "Uh Mom? This doesn't mean you're gonna get…"

"Oh don't be silly, PJ." She told him. "I'm happy with the two children I have, and I've taken precautions to prevent any more." And she thanked her stars that she remembered to take those pills. Dealing with a hyperactive Pistol was more than enough for her.

The topic was changed though, as a crack of thunder bellowed loudly, and was followed by rain pouring down outside. "Oh dear, every time Pete gets his car washed…" Peg noted. "Well, it looks like we're stuck in here." Her voice then turned seductive again. "How ever do we pass the time?"

PJ could only smile, as he began thinking of seven ways to pass it effectively. He also thought that he would have to thank Max for the suggestion…and give him details


End file.
